


Elfnein VS Ribbon

by Mattagross



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Do not leave Elfnein unattended, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Short & Sweet, r/Symphogear December Prompt Prompt Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattagross/pseuds/Mattagross
Summary: Spoiler: the ribbon wins.
Relationships: Elsa Bete/Elfnein
Kudos: 12





	Elfnein VS Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short fic as a prompt submission for the r/Symphogear Discord - which if you aren't a part of, you should check it out! - and it got released today.
> 
> So now I'm slapping it here! Hope you enjoy!

“Elsa…?”

“Yes, Elfnein?”

“Can you help me out here…?”

Sighing, Elsa snapped the novel she’d recently picked up shut. It was one of the only ways to entertain herself after the intense blizzard that’d snowed in most of the area; they still had some power due to the generator that Elsa had _insisted_ that they’d buy for scenarios just like this, but having _power_ and having _utilities_ were two different issues.

As a result, while Elsa had plenty of light to read by, that was about all she could do.

Elfnein, meanwhile, had absconded to their bedroom for… some reason. There was a bit of a clatter earlier, but that was easily explained by Elfnein being Elfnein; as in, a bit of a klutz at times.

So, really, it shouldn’t have been any surprise to Elsa whatsoever when she heard the short alchemist calling for help like this. As she approached the door, she mentally ran through all the things Elfnein _could_ have done.

And yet, even as she did, that didn’t prepare her for what was actually beyond that door.

Their bedroom looked like someone had taped a ribbon to a cat, startled it and pulled it taut, all while poor Elfnein (thankfully still clothed) was sat right in the middle of the bed in a big ribbon-y mess. For a few brief moments, Elsa wasn’t even sure how to process what she was looking at.

“…I can explain.” Came the slightly muffled voice of the alchemist, squirming slightly.

“Please do.”

“Well… um. This… _was_ going to be one of your Christmas presents, so… _surprise!_ ” With that exclamation came _enthusiastic_ wiggling. Squinting, Elsa began to poke at what seemed to the source of the catastrophe of ribbons on her chest. There was clearly more to it than what Elfnein was saying.

“…so how did all of this ribbon get _all over our bedroom,_ Elfnein?” Elsa’s wolf ears flattened as Elfnein began to nervously laugh.

“Ah, um, you see, I had to _practice_ —”

“You couldn’t tie the knots yourself, so you tried to create a ribbon tying robot, didn’t you? And testing it resulted in this.” It didn’t take very long for Elsa to put the pieces together – or in this case, untangle the knots.

“What— I can _too_ ties knots!” The indignant tone in Elfnein’s voice was only slightly muffled by being actually muffled.

“Elfnein, you wear slip-on shoes even when we go on fancy dates.” That was all Elsa had to say. Ignoring Elfnein’s still muffled cry of “THEY’RE FASTER!”, she began poking at the knots. Even if the bot had failed in its intended purpose, it may have somehow created new forms of knot tying in its efforts.

Through some trial and error, and more than a few yelps of pain from Elfnein, Elsa slowly began to unravel some of the binds that Elfnein had caught herself in. It was a slow, quiet, deliberate process that Elsa _almost_ wished wasn’t happening.

Almost.

“…sorry.” The relative silence had to break eventually, and with Elfnein’s mouth now free from its muffle inducing binds, her words came through loud and clear. “For… you know.”

Alongside a small shake of her head, Elsa released the final few limbs that were caught in Elfnein’s self-imposed trap.

“Elfnein, we’re snowed in; its not like we had much of anything else to do, hun.” A small smile adorned her face as she gently pulled the smaller girl into a hug.

“I love you, Puppy.” Elfnein leaned into the wolf-girl’s embrace, sighing contently.

“I love you too, Elf.”

“Don’t do that again, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm @Mattagross on Twitter. Thanks for reading!


End file.
